Empty Dreams
by orimaru shinonome akatsuki
Summary: This time Orimaru has arrived in real time japan, and now he finds himself with a black note book with the words death note written across it. It seems he has an oppotunity Another unforgiven Branch off. Orimaru, Desartrose, mintaru, serena, L, light, ect
1. Enter the real world

Alone on the street

Its raining outside, a lone stranger walks the street wearing a white long sleeve shirt and stained baggy blue jeans. His red and black hair is soaked as well as the rest of him He knows not the burden he holds with this new note book he found. "What mess have I gotten myself into know?" he says to himself. "What is this world? the air is thick a smells awkward, the rain seems tainted. And I don't sense anything spiritual." Then a boy with brown hair wearing a suit like out fit walks up to him, he's holding an umbrella. "What are you doing standing out here in the rain?" the boy asks. Orimaru just looks at the boy, making the boy jump. "What's wrong?" Orimaru asks. "Your eyes….. You have…. Blank eyes….Are you blind?" The boy asks. "Ummm no" Orimaru answers. "My name is Furukizu by the way, whets yours?" Orimaru says. "I'm light" the boy says. "Do you know what this is?" Orimaru says holding up a death note.

In some coffee shop

A blond girl sits in the back of the room reading information on her lap top. She wears sunglasses to hide her bright teal eyes that would frighten most people. "I've finally found you Orimaru."

In front of the Japanese police Department

"What a strange world.." a figure says, "thick dirty air, and nasty environments, nothing mythical at all. Why would Furukizu come here?" He looks to the sky. "I wonder how your death would impact this world….."

Note: Furukizu is what Orimaru is called in the realm of evil, Orimaru's father is ruler of this realm, so Orimaru is commonly called Prince.


	2. found

On the street

"Where did you get that?"Light says Staring and Orimaru's Death Note. "I found it." Orimaru responds blankly. "Where did you find it?" Light questions. "I found it on the side of the road." Orimaru answers, "Does it work though?" "indeed." Light responds. "Why would you tell me this and tell me your name?" Orimaru asks. "That's because you obviously know I have one too, that makes us comrades."Light says smiling evilly. "Is that so, Kira?" Orimaru smiles.

In the Park

A girl with long black hair stands in the grass thinking to herself, _why does the air smell funny and why is the air thick? _"Where Am I?" She then says Aloud. _Why did I follow Ori Kun through that thing?_ "Umm hello, ma'am?"Says some one behind her. The black haired girl turns around. A blonde girl stands there. "Hi I'm Misa Misa, Are you Serena?" Misa asks. "Umm yes I am." Serena answers. "Are you ready to find your man?" Misa says smiling.

Hotel room #348

"So Furukizu has disappeared once more, I wonder how he does it…"Mintaru asks himself. " I presume he has help but I can't be sure…" Mintaru turns to a window, "how far will you go, to stop your father's evil reign?" Then he chuckles, "what will happen when you die, will Serena or Desartrose terminate me? Or will Sazuke dispose of me?"

Hotel room #420

"So you're a rock star eh?" The blonde woman says to herself looking at her monitor. "Did you find him?" a black haired guy with eerie red eyes asks her. "I Presume I did Sazuke." The girl tells him, "He's been playing rock star." "Good job Desartrose." Sazuke tells her. "Hey Ryuichi get ready we found him!"Sazuke yells at a door hitting it.

Room #348

"How do I find you Furukizu?" Mintaru ponders to himself, pulling out his laptop. "What name do you use here?" Mintaru types in the name Furukizu and gets no results, then he types in Ramnyaku, he gets a result; Orimaru Ramnyaku Lead singer to the band Hell Spawn. Mintaru clicks on the link and it brings him to a picture of the band, four people, Furukizu is standing in the front. "Playing rock star?"Mintaru ponders, "Why couldn't I find you before?" Mintaru scratches his head. "Orimaru eh? Using that old name… brings back old memories…" Mintaru chuckles, "you combined your name of hell and your true name…" Mintaru smiles darkly. "Are you Orimaru Shinonome Akatsuki, or are you Furukizu Ramnyaku?

On the street

"Well I guess I'll see you around Light." Orimaru says walking away "Yagami." Light froze. _Did he make the deal? How else would he know? Will I die soon or will let me live?_ "You played right into his hands Yagami." A voice says from behind Light. Light spins around to see who it was. I silver haired silver eyed 

man stands leaning against a wall. "He can't make the deal." The man then says "Why?" Light asks. "He is the son of hell Yagami; He can see all of our names."The silver haired man responds_. The son of hell? What does that mean? _"Orimaru's father is the devil and has forbid Orimaru from doing stupid things like make those deals…. He really wouldn't need to make those deals anyway."The man sighs, "The death note couldn't kill his ass anyway."

In the park

"So you're really going to help me?"Serena asks Misa. "Sure I am! I mean I love being helpful! But I have a question for you… How come I can't see your name?" Misa blurts out. _She must have a death note, but why can't she see my name? _Serena thinks to herself.

Serena's Flashback

"Hey Serena, I got something to show you, hold out your hand." Orimaru says to Serena. Serena holds out her hand then Orimaru puts something cold in it. Serena looks down at her hand She sees a beautiful locket. "It will protect you from evil I hope it works on all evils." Orimaru says to her.

Back to Serena

Serena looks at her locket, _your protecting me even when you're not with me._


End file.
